


desperate times

by SkyRose



Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Relationship Study, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: It happens when they’re restless.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564741
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019, The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	desperate times

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashkinkmeme prompt: Hilda/Marianne, mutual masturbation
> 
> Also for the square "sleeplessness" on my ladies bingo card.

It happens when they’re restless. When Hilda’s too distracted by visions of the most recent battle, and Marianne’s fretted by that and so much more. It’s the perfect stress-reliever, gets their bodies tired and minds free. Like a nice cup of tea, it put them to sleep.

And they both want more, Hilda knows. And Hilda will push for more, eventually. She knows Marianne won’t be the first one to confess her undying love and Hilda has accepted the fact. Hilda would do it herself if their lives allow it.

Once the war is over, Hilda chants and prays whenever she looks Marianne’s way and sees the dark circles under her gray eyes. She does she can until then.

Hilda hates sleeping in tents. She doesn’t mind sharing one with Marianne. 

The first time it happened, they couldn’t look each other in the eyes for a week. This wasn’t odd coming from Marianne, but it was certainly odd for Hilda.

“Trouble in paradise?” Claude had asked with a smirk, nodding to a blue-haired head.

Hilda tried to contain her blush as she remembered the soft sounds that fell from Marianne’s lips.

Now they did it with little shame. Sure, Marianne was still every bit the timid soul she normally was, but she didn’t shy away from Hilda’s gaze.

And now, as Hilda watches Marianne strip completely and lay down atop her blanket, Hilda is so thankful for it.

Because Marianne is beautiful. She wishes she had paid closer attention to some of Byleth’s lectures, maybe she would have picked up more intellectual ways to describe Marianne’s appearance. She would have to resort to the plain adjective of the commoner’s:  _ beautiful. _

Hilda never spoke to Marianne at night, but the next morning, she’d always greet her with the words she wishes she was able to say.

“Good morning, Mari, you’re looking as beautiful today. Absolutely glowing, did you sleep well?”

Marianne will blush and smile, only making Hilda’s words truer.

Marianne blushes now, too. Her pale skin always grows as pink as Hilda’s hair when Hilda’s eyes skim down her naked figure.

Hilda is naked as well. She always strips first, Marianne taking it as silent permission to follow suit. Hilda touches herself first, Hilda moans first. Marianne always follows.

Hilda will push two fingers inside herself, staring at Marianne’s hands — one muffling her mouth and the other between spread legs, massaging her clit. Hilda often finds herself staring at Marianne’s hands, wishing it was those soft fingers pressing inside her instead of her own axe-worn ones.

Everything was so soft when it came to Marianne. Her hair, Hilda had braided it more times than she could count, her moans, also suspiciously sounding like  _ Hil _ and  _ ah, _ and her skin, although Hilda had really only touched her hands, she knew the rest would feel the same. 

Hilda comes to the thought of kissing and biting Marianne’s perfect skin, littering with imperfections that only Hilda would see. She takes a shaky breath, waiting to see her limbs feel heavy enough. They don’t, despite the long day, so she starts fucking herself again.

Marianne comes, her entire body trembling as she bites down on her lip. It’s a wonderful sight, it always is. Hilda thinks about it all the time, during boring tactic meetings or when charging across a battlefield. It pushes her forward, motivates her to end this war, so she can be the one to bite Marianne’s lip while she comes under her touch.

Hilda comes again, with the Goddess’s name on her tongue. Her eyelids close and she knows sleep has finally arrived.


End file.
